Revenging my Redemption
by Aisha with Issues
Summary: After a party things get far out of control for one of the Hikaris. Their Yami finds then and swears reveng on the peopel that hurt him. His friends. Shonnai-ai violents, swearing, ect.
1. Searching

Aisha: well hi again everyone! It's me again. I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh even as much as I whish that I did...... I'm not really sure what this story is gonna be about, or how long it's gonna be. This is gonna be a Yami X Hikari I hope that you enjoy it.

Revenging my Redemption

It took me half an hour to find him, even with the mind link, and I felt so very guilt that it took so long. It shouldn't have taken me anywhere near a half an hour.

He was curled upon the ground of a filthy ally, glass, paper, and other garbage all around him. I came running over to him and then knelt next to him.

"Hikari." I whispered to him softly "I'm here. It's alright." He didn't move at all, he just lay there and cried.

I tried to pick him up, but he flinched away and tried to bat me away from him... it didn't hurt but I stopped and then talked to him for a bit longer, tried to calm him down. Fortunately my whispered words of comfort seemed to really calm him down and he let me pick him up after I covered him up with my coat.

I just took him home then. He had been thought enough shit today to last him a life time, and god knows he would need his rest.

Once I got him home I just put him in the bed. I thought about calling the police or an ambulance.... But he seemed to be fine and the police would just get in my way... In the end I didn't call either of them.

I was going to avenge him.

I was going to avenge my beloved hikari. I was not going to let them get away with this. I would take revenge on his so called friends.


	2. Awakening

Aisha: Well I still don't own YGO, and I still wish that I did. I'm not sure were the rest of this story is going so be kind and patience. And I'm not sure what's going to happen either. Me and my friends are sorta entertaining some ideas but nothings really sure

**To Shinigami- **Yeah YM kills Mariks dad, at least in the anime, I'm not sure about the Manga.. And thanks for all the impute. I've also seen all the shonnen jump so I know what it is that you're talking about.

And thank you everyone else! Please ceep reading!

Revenging my Redemption

"Jouno-san?" Jouno grumbled and rolled his head the other way. "Jouno-san?!"

"Whaaaaaaa??" He said as he lifted his head up a bit, just enough to look up at Ryo. The white haired boy smiled down at down at him, tilting his head to one side.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay over at your dorm room last night." Jouno stared at him, a look on his face showing that he didn't comprehend what it was that Ryo had just said.

"Whaaaaaaaa??"

"Last night? You let me stay over?" Ryo said as he lifted an eyebrow looking like he expected Jouno to suddenly remember. Still Jouno stared at him the same look on his face. "Remember, after the party my Yami and Mariks Yami went back to my apartment and I needed some place to sleep?"

"Oh, sorry. I've got this horrible hangoverâ€." Ryos smile returned once more.

"A hangover from the first party that you went to as a collage student, ne? My, my that's quite an accomplishment" Jouno glared up at the boy, finally lifting his head off the books on his desk and looking clearly angry.

"Ryo, DO NOT joke like that." He allowed his head to once more fall on the books piled on his desk. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in one of your classes?" Ryo shrugged and started to fish around in his messenger backpack. (the ones that go over one shoulder and only have one strap...)

"No, between my second and third classes I have about a hour and a half."

"Lucky bastarad."

"Only until I get into Med (Medical) School. Besides you've got half an hour now." He said absent mindedly. He smiled and placed a small container on Jounos desk. The blond looked at the container and then at Ryo.

"Pain killer. It should help a bit."

"Thanks." Ryo nodded.

"Sure." he said as he left. Jouno took the bottled, opened it and then took the pills. He glanced over at Honda and Otogi, who were both very busy making out, and sighed. (They were in a class room that no one else was using. They hang out there between classes) He had no one like they had. The person that he loved already had someone. The thought of the person he cared for made him look over to the desk were Yuugi generally sat. There was on one there.

That happened sometimes. Every now and then Yuugi and Yami wouldn't show up for class and when they were asked why Yuugi just blushed and Yami gave a cocky grin.

Jouno hated it.

He loved Yuugi. He had told Yuugi that he loved him but the hikari had said that he was already in love with his Yami and could never cheat on him. With any one.

Jouno had accepted this and was currently looking for some one that wanted to go on a date with him He had gone out with Seto for a while before collage but the CEO had been accepted into Tokyo University and had decided that he wanted to go there more than he wanted to be with Jouno. So, for now, he had no one.

He shook his head and then closed his eyes no use staring an empty desk. It was then that Jouno heard someone coming. He opened his eyes and turned around only find that the person was Yami.

"Yami, where's Yuugi?" Jouno asked, annoyed. Honda and Otogi stopped there make out session and looked over at Yami. It was usual for Yuugi and Yami to ever be apart. It was like the two of them were attached at the hip. The Yami smiled sadistically at them.

Yamis POV

Here they all are. They're all in the same place that they always are at this time.

"Yami, where's Yuugi?" Assholes.

"He's sleeping."

"Oh, why ya late?" Bastarad.

"I was making sure that Yuugi was alright." I want to kill them all and I still manage to sound nice to them. I can't let them get an idea about what it is that I'm planning or they might ruin it. I've seen the way that they look at MY hikari. Especially that Jouno.

They WANT him. They want to take him from me, make him theirs instead of him being mine like he should be When I see them look at him like that I want to do things to them that even Bakura would never do the first thing that comes to mind is, of course, gouging out their eyes so they CAN'T look at him that way but I can't stand here and just glare at them. I have work to do.

"Honda. I was wondering if I could borrow some of your notes" The brunet looked up at me surprised. I always took notes in class, Yuugi made me, and I never needed to borrow anyone's notes But was he a good 'friend' and agreed, unfortunately he didn't have his notes with him so I would have to go over to his dorm later to get them.

My this plan is working out even better than I ever could have expected.

Needing nothing else from them I went back to the dorm that me and Yuugi shared to check up on him and see if he was awake yet. I had watched in the morning, waiting for him to wake up, but I had to leave before he did.

When I got back to the dorm room he was already awake, and up, looking around.

"Yuugi?" I asked as I sat down on the chair that I had put next to the bed. "Are you...?"

"I'm not sure if I'm alright" He said as he looked down at the sheets in front of him, holding back tears. Yami stared at him for a moment and then hugged him tightly.

"Gomeisie, kiering koi." (I'm sorry beautiful love.) He gave a sad smile as he hugged the younger one to him. "I should have been there for you. I should have been able to stop him I am so very, very sorry." Yuugi didn't move for a moment but he then he hugged his Yami back.

"You couldn't have known that he would do that Yami." The hikari whispered to him. "It's not your fault." Yami hugged Yuugi tighter to him and whispered something back to him.

"I love you hikari."

Aisha: Well. It seemes that Yamis plot will start to become reveled to us in the next chapter. Ohhh clifhangerei


End file.
